Locked in
by Unicron Risen
Summary: After traveling for weeks, the Naruto gang decided to rest in an abandoned mansion, only to find out a restless spirit wont let them leave, until it has what it wants. SakuMystery Rating may or may not go up.
1. Chapter 1

KotFR: I'm here!

Rip: when are you not?

KotFR: When you are, speaking of which. kicks Rip out.

Van: that was a little harsh don't you think?

KotFR: Van, you should know by now, I never think.

Van: --'

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Author's note: In my story, Gaara, Sasori, etc. stayed dead, but their spirits wondered. Anyone else in the series that died, also wander till they find a haunting ground.

Summery: After traveling for weeks, the Naruto gang decided to rest in an abandoned mansion, only to find out a restless spirit wont let them leave, until it has what it wants.

Locked In

Sakura was walking beside Naruto; they had just finished an A-class mission in Mist and were headed home. They had been traveling for weeks. They were hopelessly lost. Unfortunately almost all her chakra was gone. Depleted from healing and fighting, not to mention she was about ready to faint from fatigue. Naruto with his bound-less energy and hyperness was bouncing off the, um, trees. Just watching him was making her dizzy. Sai was sketching, Sasuke was brooding, and Kakashi was being carried, he had suffered a concussion. Sakura sighed, '_Maybe I shouldn't have let Naruto carry Kaka-sensei._' Suddenly Naruto shouted, "Hey guys there's a really cool old mansion up ahead!!!" Sakura looked up, and sure enough, Naruto was right. Sai merely glanced up, and then went back to sketching after insulting Naruto. Naruto paid him no mind. Sasuke just glared at everything. Sakura still wasn't sure why she ever 'loved' him. She had gotten over that little, or not so little, crush she had on him after he returned. CoughDraggedCough

Naruto ran into the house without thinking, dragging Sakura and Sai with him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed. Once in the house, the doors swung shut. Sakura jumped in surprise. She hadn't expected that at all. "Let's stay here for the night!!!" our favorite fox-boy said. (A/N: fox-boy from Naruto anyway.) Sakura was against it, but when she tried to open the door, it was stuck fast. '_Oh man, this is just like the movies! The next thing you know dead guys will appear and try to kill us!!_' Sakura panicked. She would have busted the door down, if it weren't for the spikes that had appeared on it. After a few seconds, a wind violently swept through the room, scattering the group. Sai was brushed into the library, Kakashi to the study, Naruto to the kitchen, and Sasuke to the courtyard. Sakura was tumbled into the ball room.

In the Library:

Sai had fallen into a chair, with books surrounding him, trapped in the books, Sai picked one up:Modern Emotions: was its title, Sai flipped to page one and started to read.

In the Study

Kakashi awoke in the study, he went to the desk by the fireplace, which was oddly lit, and poked through the papers, what he found made him panic. If what this told him was true… He had to get to Sakura. He rushed to his door, but it was locked from the outside, he tried everything he could think of, but nothing worked. Exhausted and still suffering from the head wound. He fell to the floor unconscious.

In the Kitchen

Naruto landed with a thud. "Hey where is everybody!?!" he shouted, noticing the ramen on the counter, he happily forgot what he had previously been thinking about. He focused on eating this delicious treat.

In the courtyard

Sasuke found himself in an elegant garden, with statues of gods/goddesses and deities all around. He grumbled. The courtyard also had a fountain, but the waters were red. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be blood. Fresh by the looks. (A/N: but things aren't always as they appear.) He grimaced. He circled the fountain, and froze at what he saw on the other side. '_Sakura? But she and the others…_' He didn't finish his thoughts. He had just seen the writing at the feet of the body, written in the blood of the victim. "Beware the beast, lest it take form, all hope will vanish." He took a closer look at the body. It couldn't be Sakura. Right? He opened the corpse eyes and saw Emeralds. He looked closer. This Sakura-look-alike had only one difference. This one was dead. Sasuke blinked, and it was gone. No trace was left of the body, the writings or the blood. Was this just a cruel joke, or a warning? He had to get to Sakura.

In the ballroom

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, the last thing she remembered was the gust, and then the sensation of falling. She felt something soft under her. She looked around, and saw she was in a ballroom. It was magnificent, decorated to match the dress she was wearing. Wait, she wasn't wearing this dress when she first got here. She looked at it, it was white, and obviously used for dancing, but it had red stains at the bottom, and a ribbon on the back, she also noticed she was now wearing ballet shoes, white with red ribbons. She also had on a red crown with white jewels. Alarmed at the realization. She looked around for the culprit. She suddenly felt a presence behind her, turning around, she saw only the shadow of someone who had been there. The she felt a hand on her cheek, she froze up. She then noticed ghostly arms holding her safe, and close. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to stay there, in this stranger's arms. Suddenly, the 'person' spun her away, and brought her close. She followed him as he danced with her. Closing her eyes, she let her inner dancer take the reins and dance with this person. After about an hour of dancing, she was stopped. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with some one she thought dead, some one she had tried to save… It was-

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You have to review for more!!!! Lol. -


	2. Chapter 2

KotFR: I didn't think my story would be so popular within 24 hours/happy dance/

Van: I'll do the disclaimer: Aden C. Night doesn't own Naruto, so don't sue.

KotFR: You tell em!

Rip: yeah, tell them she's too lazy to update all the time.

KotFR: grr, RIP!!!

Locked in Chapter 2!!

Last time

_Opening her eyes, she came face to face with some one she thought dead, some one she had tried to save… It was-_

Now

A ghost, but the strange thing is, he was wearing a mask. It was red as blood, and only covered the top half of his face. She gasped as he pulled her closer. She locked eyes with him, as he dipped low, and kissed her. A chill swept through her entire body. His lips were rough, and chipped, but they were also ice cold. If she had felt exhausted before, she was completely drained now. She didn't want to break the kiss, but she was running out of breathe. Just as the blackness took over her vision, the lips left her. She had no more strength left, so she let herself relax in his arms.

Ghost's pov

She finally fell out of consciousness. I picked her up bridal style and carried her body to the chapel. I knew the moment she stepped in who she was. She was the Haruno who stood in the way when I tried to kill the Uchiha, she was the one who saved my brother's life, and she was the one who tried to save mine. I looked at her, and almost smiled. The time was close, a few more hours and I would live again, this time with my bride. I held her closer and inhaled her sent.

It had been easy to get her alone. All I had had to do was cause a ghostly gust to blow away her teammates. Then I got her into a wedding dress, and hypnotized her as we danced. If all went according to plan, the Uchiha and the Kyubi container wouldn't know until it was too late. The painter and the pervert were irrelevant. I purposely showed what would happen if the pinwheel eye wielders tried to stop me. I looked down at Sakura. She was soon to be Subaku no Sakura, mate to the Sukaku container. I chuckled. If they thought they could take her away from me they were highly mistaken.

In they courtyard

Sasuke was trying to get in, with no luck. Suddenly he heard the creak of metal, or was it…Stone? He turned and saw the statues had come to life. The ones with weapons where ganging up on him. He struggled the best he could, but it wouldn't work. He saw that some of them walked to the chapel. He kicked at the statue holding him. It didn't budge, and he wound up with a sore foot. Then he noticed, the one with the sword had raised it. In a fatal arch, it was swung down with inhuman force. There was a splatter of blood as a head rolled to the fountain, and landed face up. The onyx eyes of the avenger would never close again.

In the kitchen

Naruto had been eating ramen, when out of the blue, the knives and various other utensils acted up and started to pin him to the wall. The remaining ones took aim. Naruto tried to escape, but even the Kyubi couldn't break free. In a moment, the knives flew and-

In the Study

Kakashi had just woken up. He stumbled to his feet, and tried the door again. Books, paper, and other various things in the room pulled him away, they tied him to the wall, and blocked the exit. When he tried to break free, the grip tightened. Just when he thought he was done for, Sai busted down the door.

In the Chapel

Everything was set, now all he needed was witnesses. He made the Copy-nin and the artist come, with the books and paper from the study. When they got their, the chairs forced them to stay put. A skeletal organ player started to play 'hear comes the bride', in minor. Sakura was walked up the isle by a skeleton in a tux. She was handed to **Gaara** by the skeleton. Sakura's eyes where half lidded. Gaara looked at the witnesses, just as he had the cutlery bring in Naruto. They pinned him to his seat, just as the ghost of Sasori started the traditional wedding ceremony.

When it came to the 'speak now or forever hold your peace' part, cloth kept the witnesses from saying anything. Sakura turned to Gaara and Gaara looked at her. He put the ring on her finger, and she put his ring on his finger. "You may now kill the bride" Sasori said. Gaara pulled Sakura to him. He made the chairs slide back until the wall engulfed them and they were in the hall. Sasori and the skeletons where gone.

"Your mine now, Cherry blossom." Gaara said. Without hesitation he kissed her, and made sure she felt it. After a minute, she went limp in his arms. He pulled away and smirked, this was the final step. Taking a knife, he slit her wrist, then his own ghostly one, and mingled the blood, he laced their fingers together. In a flash of red light, he was standing there in the flesh, Sakura in his arms, breathing once more. He pulled her closer and whispered into her ear.

"Wake up, Subaku no Sakura." Her eyes fluttered, and she looked up. He smirked at her, and gave her a bruising kiss.

THE STORY ISN'T OVER PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kotfr: hiay! Sorry it's taking soooo long to update. My stupid Microsoft Word wont work.

Rip: Aden doesn't own Naruto, if she did, she wouldn't be typing this story would she?

Van: Well, knowing Aden? Maybe she would, but the point is she doesn't own it.

Locked in Chapter 3

Last time

_"Wake up, Subaku no Sakura." Her eyes fluttered, and she looked up. He smirked at her, and gave her a bruising kiss._

Now

Sakura didn't have time to respond as blood soaked Sasuke stole into the room livid. "GAARA! YOU BASTERED LET HER GO!" Gaara growled, still kissing Sakura, and defiently pulled her closer to himself. He sent his sand to kill the Uchiha. Sakura didn't know what to do. Her mind told her to help her teammate. But her body was telling her to stay near Gaara. She looked Gaara in the eye. That was he first mistake. She fell into his spell again. Her eyes slowly closed as she leaned closer.

The sand dragged the Uchiha through the wall as the chairs had done to the rest of Team Kakashi. The whole time the youngest Uchiha was yelling profinities. Sakura and Gaara ignored him. "Dance with me." Gaara told Sakura. Sakura got into positon as Gaara held her.

Suddenly the room was filled with the ghostly figures of dead lovers, rotting corpses -that moved in jagged movements one could only assume where dance steps-, and skeletal dancers who clunked and creaked as thier old bones tried to waltz. There was a band of rotting flesh and other materials preforming a slow and haunting melody, perfect for the kind of waltz they were doing.

Gaara led Sakura into the middle of the dancers. Gaara used his sand to send the rest of Team Kakashi into a room. He then led Sakura into a slow waltz. The waltz to bond and bind together till the very bitter end.

With Team Kakashi

Kakashi was thrashing in his chair, trying to break free, with little, if any, luck. Naruto wasn't fairing any better. Sai on the other hand, wasn't even strugling. He held a confused, yet contemplating look. Sai was about to speak as a sand and blood covered Sasuke was dragged through the wall. Sai continued his thought, aloud. "Kakashi-san, does Kazekage-sama love Ugly?" Kakashi almost choked on his air.

Sasuke on the other hand imdianly answered. "No, he's just using her." Sai, had another question because of this. "Then why did he marry her?" Sasuke clenched his fist and jaw, squared his shoulders as much as the sand would let, and was about to reply, when the sand and chairs sent them into a room on the third floor, in the dark.

In the room next to the one Team Kakashi's in

The room was completly black, nothing could be seen. There was a creak, like that of un-oiled door hinges opening for the first time in a long while. Almost imdiantly after, a loud crash. It seemed something tremendous in wight had be lifted, then fallen to the floor. Not but a second after, Red glowing, bloodlust-filled eyes opened. There was a swish, and then they were gone.

- thank you for all these lovly reviews!!! I hope this chapter is satisfactory. THIS ISN'T OVER PEOPLE!!! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!!


	4. Chapter 4

13sTaLk13: Hey everyone

13sTaLk13: Hey everyone! I'm finally updating! - Yes, I know. Long time!

Rip: You can say that again! /drinking code red mountain dew/

Van: --' 13Stalk13 does not own Naruto, and she never will.

13sTaLk13: xP Meanie. Spoiling my fun.

Rip: /rolls eyes/

Van: /sighs, and starts story/

Locked In

Last time:

Not but a second after, Red glowing, bloodlust-filled eyes opened. There was a swish, and then they were gone.

In the room with the boys:

Sasuke heard the crash and turned on the Sharingan. There was a hiss sizzle that set them on their guard, regardless that they were still confined. "Hey Teme, are you using the Sharingan?" Naruto asked, nervously. "Hn. Yes." Naruto gulped. "Then who's that?" Looking toward Naruto's direction he saw red glowing eyes.

In the Chapel

Sakura's head was foggy. She felt like she was being tugged around, and yet couldn't seem to make herself wake up. She suddenly felt hands, cold dead hands. They were all around her, pulling her, grasping her. Her skin went cold, her body tensed.

Gaara held his bride tightly, smirking as the they were bound together, forever. Her life sustaining his after life, both half dead. Sakura went completely limp in his arms. The ghostly creatures around them turned to dust. That dust swirled around the couple, making a horrible shrieking sound.

Upstairs

Kakashi was the first to be hit by the red-eyed being. He gasped in pain, and shook with tremors he felt-

A cliffhanger. Is that like a hangover? /evil smile/


	5. The End

13sTaLk13: Updating again

13sTaLk13: Updating again!

Rip: About time.

13: Shut up Ripple.

Rip: You first Crazy.

13: Bastard

Van: SHUT UP!

13 and Rip:o.0

Van:-blushes-

13: Dude, Van, I had no idea you could do that!

Rip: and I'm your brother!

Van: -mumbles the disclaimer- 13 doesn't own Naruto.

Locked in

_Last time: Kakashi was the first to be hit by the red-eyed being. He gasped in pain, and shook with tremors he felt-_

This time:

The fangs of the creature enter his arm. He tried to pull away as the being slowly killed him. Sasuke was unable to pinpoint where the being was before he was attacked too. Sai managed to cover Naruto and himself with an ink shield, but with the blood thirsty monster in the room with them it was hard to keep up.

With Gaara and Sakura

Gaara lifted Sakura's body into his arms bridal style, letting the dust finish the ceremony. It was time, he was finally able to go. His eyes glinted insanely as he left the house to the previous occupant. He carried Sakura to the door, and stepped out side. There he felt the sun for the first time since his death.

In Sakura's mind

Sakura was floating in a black abyss, incapable of touch, taste, or smell. She heard a voice though, the voice of her Mother, who'd died in the war with sound. "Sakura…Sakura…Sakura, honey wake up!" she tied to move, but couldn't. Her eyes felt as though they were opened, but that didn't matter, because it was too dark to see either way.

Suddenly Sakura felt someone shaking her arms, she was about to yell out when-

In Sakura's room

She woke up. Her mind could barely comprehend what was happening. Looking around she saw her room, her mom, face worried and eyes shining. Sakura looked at herself and saw only her night clothes and normal 12-year-old body. She sighed in relief. 'It was only a nightmare, a hideous nightmare.' She decided. She smiled at her mom.

"Sakura, hurry up or you'll be late! Schools about to start." Sakura nodded to her mother. "Alright!" Mrs. Haruno left the room, walking to the kitchen. Sakura sat up, happy that it was a nightmare. She walked to her closet, opened it up and screamed.

There, right next to the dress in her dream, was Gaara, knife in hand, and maniac smirk on his face. "What's the matter Sakura, scared of death?"

13: FINALLY THE END!! –dusts hands off- I hope it was scary enough.


End file.
